Illusions
by zanthee
Summary: Dans un pays où les plus grands criminels règnent, le gouvernement s'est fait la promesse de détruire tout système mafieux. Or, leur tentative de réussite vont être compromises par certaines méfaits, car, des deux cotés de la balance, des traîtres subsisteront toujours.
1. Resume

**Illusions**

Ceci est ma premiere fiction. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira.

J'ai mélangé le mangas Bleach et le mangas Hunter x Hunter dans cette fiction, adorant les personnages des deux.

En vous remerciant de votre lecture.

**Résumé**

Dans un pays où les plus grands criminels règnent, le gouvernement s'est fait la promesse de détruire tout système mafieux. Or, leurs tentatives de réussite vont être compromises par certaines méfaits, car, des deux cotés de la balance, des traîtres subsisteront toujours.

**5 lignes du chapitre 1**

Le petit garçon prit place sur une chaise et attendit. Il avait quatre ans à cette époque, mais déjà un esprit vif et une agilité hors norme, et il maîtrisait quelques tours. Il avait déjà tuée sa maîtresse d'école par accident. A cause de ses nerfs et de sa mauvaise humeur, il s'était mit à l'étrangler lorsqu'elle l'avait gardé seul après les cours pour qu'il finisse son évaluation.

Je vous laisser deviner de qui il s'agit !

A bientôt :)


	2. Chapitre 1

**Chapitre 1**

* * *

L'entraînement durait depuis maintenant plus de deux heures. Gon sentait ses muscles se fatiguer mais il ne baissait pas le bras et continuait de se battre. Il était trempée de sueur, les joues rouges, et il ne céderait pas, Wing le savait déjà. Et il en était de même pour Kirua.

Wing n'en revenait toujours pas. Ces deux garçons avaient une force prodigieuse : Wing les avait repéré dans un entrepôt qui servait de salle de combat pour ceux qui voulaient y participer, en train de se battre contre des adultes pesant plus de 100kg de muscles. Grâce à leur petite taille, et leur agilité, ils avaient réussi à battre ses monstres.

Et aujourd'hui, ils se retrouvaient ici, dans la salle d'entraînement de l'Unité Spéciale du pays. « Vous êtes des combattants très doués » leur avait dit Wing après leur entretien. L'homme les avaient aussitôt convoqués dans sa base afin de les former. Le pays avait besoin de gens comme Gon et Kirua pour sa sécurité : ne pas se servir de leur force serait du gâchis, et prendre le risque qu'elle soit utilisé à mauvais escient serait encore pire.

-Wing-sensei, quand aurons-nous terminé ? Demanda d'une voix essoufflé Gon entre deux coups de poings dans le punching-ball.

-Quand vous le désirez. Je ne force personne.

En effet, Wing, Gon et Kirua avaient passé un accord à l'amiable : Wing acceptait de les entraîner et de les rendre redoutable si les deux petits promettaient d'intégrer soit la police, soit les forces spéciales plus tard. Kirua et Gon avaient accepté avec joie : tant qu'ils pourraient combattre, ils seraient heureux.

Les deux jeunes garçons s'arrêtèrent en même temps et burent un peu d'eau, s'essuyant le front dégoulinant avec une serviette.

-Dites, vous faites quoi déjà, Wing-sensei, à votre boulot ? Questionna Gon, toujours aussi curieux.

-Je me charge des recrutements. C'est moi qui décide si les gens ont assez de volonté, de valeur, de force pour intégrer nos troupes ou pas.

Kirua sourit. Si sa famille savait ! Il était entraîné par un justicier !

-De valeur ?

Le ton de Kirua avait quelque chose d'ironique. Wing rajusta ses lunettes et répondit calmement

-Oui, Kirua-kun. Notre objectif est avant tout la sécurité du pays et du gouvernement. Les hommes que j'ai choisi sont des hommes d'élites.

-Ce n'est pas ce que la rumeur dit, rétorqua Kirua.

Wing serra du poing mais parvint à se maîtriser. Kirua était un élève très respectueux et très discipliné, mais dès que le sujet du gouvernement était abordé, le petit garçon aux cheveux blancs comme la neige devenait sarcastique. Wing s'était renseigné sur lui – il n'entraînait tout de même pas n'importe qui- et connaissait sa famille. Il y avait huit ans de cela, quand il était au plus bas poste des forces spéciales, les meilleurs agents avaient la mission d'arrêter toute une famille de criminels, les plus grands du pays. Et ils avaient réussi. Comment, personne ne savait pourquoi : en effet, tout le monde dans les forces spéciales avaient pensés que ces hommes avaient été envoyé à la mort, mais un peu moins de la moitié revint en vie et avec les brigands. Et Kirua venait de cette famille. Dans les forces spéciales, personne ne s'était malheureusement soucié de ce qui allait arriver à ce pauvre garçon. Il avait été abandonné avec les majordomes, et maintenant le petit habitait chez un certain Karl, ancien majordome des Zoldick. Et il avait hérité de tout le potentiel de sa famille d'assassins.

Wing supposait que Karl, en tant qu'ancien fidèle des Zoldick, avait monté le petit contre le gouvernement. Autant il était doué pour entraîner les gens, autant il ne savait pas comment dire à un petit garçon que sa famille avait tué beaucoup de gens et qu'ils méritaient leur punition : la mort.

Wing était fier du nouveau gouvernement mis en place il y avait 15 ans de cela. Celui-ci s'était promis de chassé tous les plus grands criminels du pays. Et comme première tâche, afin de montrer l'exemple, il s'était attaqué aux Zoldick. L'entraînement d'une troupe d'élite assez forte pour les capturer avait prit sept longues années, mais le résultat en avait valu la peine. Seuls Aruka et Karuto avaient été également épargné et dispersés dans des familles d'accueil, car ils étaient présents sur les lieux du crime le jour même. Étant mineurs, les frères de Kirua avaient été épargné, malgré le soupçon de bon nombres de haut placés sur leur crime et leur méfait.

Un autre n'était pas encore mort, et le pays tout entier attendait sa mort avec impatience Arumi Zoldick. Le grand frère de Kirua avait été révélé a la presse lors du jour de l'arrestation de toute la famille, les Zoldick ayant toujours été d'une grande discrétion vis à vis des médias. En même temps que le pays découvrait cet homme et son visage, il découvrait aussi tous ses crimes énumérés un à un lors du procès. Il avait eu droit à un retardement de dix ans sur sa peine de morts, pour des raisons encore obscure.

Des fois, Wing se demandait ce qu'ils auraient fait de Kirua si le jeune homme aurait été sur place ce jour là au lieu de passer un examen dans une école renommée et privé. Tellement satisfait d'avoir capturé les parents, le grand père et l'aîné des Zoldick, le gouvernement n'avait pas prit en compte qu'il manquait un enfant ce jour là.

Les cris des deux enfants ramenèrent Wing à la réalité. Il était déjà vingt et une heure, il se devait de les ramener chez eux. Enfin, chez Karl, l'ancien majordome, pour Kirua, et chez une certaine Mito-san pour Gon.

-Les enfants, ça suffit, je vous ramène. Vous avez bien travaillé aujourd'hui.

Les deux élèves exécutèrent une courbette en signe de remerciement et se dirigèrent vers la voiture. Le trajet jusqu'à chez eux fut bien silencieux : les jeunes semblaient pensifs. Wing se demandait souvent à quoi ces deux là pouvaient bien penser. Gon devait sûrement rêvasser à une force incroyable, à une maîtrise de soi parfaite. Kirua l'inquiétait un peu plus : rêvait-il de vengeance ? Avait-il soif de sang, tout comme le reste de sa famille ? Il ne put retenir un frisson tout en conduisant, et se dit qu'il préférerait ne jamais le savoir. Il était content de pouvoir contrôler un minimum la force de ce gamin.

oOo

Gon rentra chez lui sans même frapper à la porte.

-Mito-san, je suis là!

Gon déposa son sac sur la table, et sentit l'odeur de viande rôti émanant de la cuisine. Mito-san faisait à manger, habillée d'une longue robe verte simple et d'un tablier blanc. Ses cheveux roux avaient été rattaché en un chignon simple. Gon la trouvait si belle ! Elle se tourna vers lui et lui sourit :

-Gon ! Tu es enfin rentré ! Je commençais à m'inquiéter.

Desole-Mito-san, Avec Kirua-kun je!

-Appelle moi la prochaine fois que tu rentres aussi tard, je te rappelle que je t'ai acheté un téléphone portable pour ton dernier anniversaire !

Gon prit les assiettes du placard et mit la table. Celle qu'il considérait comme sa mère l'avait en effet gâté lors de ses douze ans : le dernier téléphone portable à la mode, afin qu'il puisse l'appeler, étant toujours en vadrouille avec Kirua. Malgré son jeune âge, Gon était conscient qu'elle avait du y mettre toutes ses économies. Avec son travail de femme de ménage, Mito-san arrivait juste à subvenir à leurs besoins essentiels. C'était pour cela que Gon n'allait plus à l'école : les matchs qu'ils faisaient avec Kirua leur rapportait de l'argent. Il devrait d'ailleurs en parler à Mito-san...

Ils passèrent à table calmement. Gon hésitait à parler il savait que ce qu'il avait à dire mettrait Mito-san en colère, et il détestait ça. Il n'aimait pas la voir triste. Elle était sa seule famille, celle qui l'avait recueillie après que son père soit parti, et il la considérait comme sa mère.

-Gon, il faut que je te parle, dit Mito-san d'un ton sérieux.

Son sourire habituel avait disparu. Gon fronça les sourcils et écouta, attentif :

-Je n'aime pas trop que tu traînes avec Kirua-kun. Je le trouve bagarreur et pas toujours bien élevé. Tu comprends mon chéri ?

Gon eut les yeux ronds comme des billes de stupéfaction. Kirua ? Son meilleur ami, Kirua ?

-Non je ne comprends pas. Kirua est très gentil pourtant ! Rétorqua Gon gentiment.

-Je le trouve sournois, Gon. J'ai vu les informations, tu ne sais pas d'où il vient, il pourrait être dangereux, et même si ce n'était pas le cas, ce garçon a trop souffert pour être équilibré, maintenant.

Gon savait très bien en vérité d'où venait Kirua, c'était lui-même que le lui avait dit. Mais il savait que Kirua était un bon ami, une bonne personne, et il ne briserait pas leur amitié pour un passé que l'autre garçon n'avait pas choisi.

-C'est mon ami, Mito-san ! Je ne le laisserais pas tomber ! Je suis désolé, je ne peux pas faire ce que tu me demandes...

Furieux, Gon quitta la table tout en prenant soin de débarrasser son assiette et fila dans sa chambre. Quand elle l'entendit monter les escaliers, Mito fondit en larmes. Elle avait si peur d'échouer, de ne pas réussir à tenir la promesse qu'elle avait faite au père de Gon !

« _Je prendrai soin de Gon comme si c'était mon fils, et je le protégerai mieux que ma propre vie..._ »

oOo

Kirua quant à lui, était rentré dans l'immense demeure de Karl. Être au servie des Zoldick pendant plus de trente ans lui avaient servi à garantir une richesse immense pour ses années futures. La table du salon était déjà prête, avec le repas du soir tout juste sorti du four. La femme de Karl, Tsunade, était assise dans le fauteuil et lisait un livre. Elle était aussi l'ancienne gouvernante de la maison et s'était chargée de l'éducation des cinq enfants Zoldick. Malgré son visage de poupée et sa silhouette de rêve, elle était très âgée, mais les années n'avaient en rien changé sa force physique et son caractère.

-Kirua ! C'est pas trop tôt !

La femme ne s'était jamais embarrassé avec aucun enfant Zoldick des formules de politesses qu'elle n'adressait qu'aux anciens.

-J'étais avec Gon, on jouait !

Le petit garçon se réservait bien de mettre au courant Tsunade et Karl de ce qui se tramait avec ce Wing. Tsunade deviendrait folle si elle l'apprenait ! S'entraîner avec un membre des responsables de ceux qui avaient tués sa famille ! Quelle honte !

-Hum, tu devrais plus penser à tes études qu'à ce Gon.

Kirua grogna. Il appréciait beaucoup Tsunade, et l'aimait bien plus que sa propre mère, mais elle avait hérité du mauvais coté des Zoldick, à savoir qu'un criminel ne devait pas avoir d'ami. Et c'était plutôt pénible pour Kirua à supporter au quotidien sachant qu'il était toujours avec Gon dans ses combats. Kirua ne faisait pas ça pour l'argent, mais les combats le passionnait bien plus que les mathématiques et autres matières.

-Tu as quelque chose à m'avouer, Kirua ?

L'enfant au cheveux blanc haussa les épaules. Il se doutait de ce qui allait se produire.

-J'ai reçu une lettre, continua Tsunade. Une lettre de l'école me disant que tu avais manqué les cours toute la semaine dernière. Une semaine entière.

Sa seule réponse fut le silence, aussi elle continua son monologue :

-Sais-tu combien coûte cette école, Kirua ? Elle coûte plus de dix mille dollar par trimestre, soit un total de trente mille dollar à l'année. Trente mille dollar, des gens peuvent s'acheter des biens avec une somme pareille ! Alors je ne sais pas à quoi tu joues avec ton Gon, mais je te garantie qu'il va t'arriver des ennuis si tu continues à le fréquenter et à louper l'école. Tes parents ont prit soin avant de mourir de me donner accès à leur compte épargne destiné à toi, l'enfant Zoldick. Il y a plus de 8 millions de dollars sur ce compte et je ne laisserai pas un gamin des rues te retourner le cerveau et gâcher cet argent et tes études ! Cet argent est là pour assurer ton avenir, mais si tu continues à traîner dans la rue tu vas vite le perdre stupidement.

-Je suis désolé, Tsunade-sama, marmonna le garçon.

-Maintenant file dans ta chambre, tu es privé de repas.

Kirua s'exécuta. Il monta au deuxième étage de la demeure, dans son immense chambre de trente mètre carré. Il alla chercher du chocolat qu'il avait caché dans son armoire, en prit un bout et s'étala sur l'immense lit baldaquin. Tsunade l'agaçait tellement parfois...Personne ne comprenait son amitié avec Gon ! Il en avait assez de cet avenir tout tracé – et encore, il n'était plus destiné à devenir un assassin, c'était déjà ça.

Il repensa au jour où il avait été libéré de tout ce poids immense. Il était parti aux examens d'entrée de l'école dans laquelle il était inscrite maintenant, et était rentré au manoir des Zoldick. De loin, depuis le jardin, quelque chose lui avait paru suspect. Des fumées noires et épaisses sortaient de ça et de là de la maison, et quelques parties avaient explosées. Les bombes à Miruki ? Il avait pourtant une salle spéciale pour les essayer.

Il était rentré dans le manoir. A l'intérieur, tout avait prit feu, tout avait brûlé. Des épais morceaux de cendre lui tombaient sur le visage et dans ses cheveux blancs. Il y avait des trous de balles dans le mur, et Kirua reconnu au sol du salon des cartouches d'Uzi. Il fouilla la maison de fond en comble, et aucune trace de sa famille. Dans un des couloirs, il avait retrouvé le cadavre de Miruki, une télécommande à la main. Peut-être pour actionner une dernière bombe ? Aruka et Karuto n'étaient plus là non plus. Il ne savait pas encore si c'était une vengeance ou la police les deux lui paraissaient impossible ! Sa famille n'aurait jamais pu se faire avoir ! Un test peut-être ? Ils auraient abandonné le manoir et fait croire à leur mort, jusqu'à que Kirua les retrouve. Non plus, il y avait des entraînement bien plus durs et exigeants dans les caveaux. Et le corps de Miruki ne serait pas là gisant au sol.

Il entendit alors le tonnerre gronder. Un éclair illumina alors la maison des domestiques. Kirua couru sous la pluie et s'y dirigea, frappant de toutes forces à la porte. Ce fut Karl qui ouvrit :

-Où est ma famille ? Demanda Kirua sans même entrer, restant sous les trombes d'eaux déversées par l'orage.

-Kirua-sama ! Rentrez je vous en prie !

Le feu de cheminée était allumé dans la petite chaumière des majordomes. Autour de la table étaient réunis Tsunade et d'autres moins importants. Comment Tsunade avait-elle échappée au carnage ? Kirua la soupçonna aussitôt. Personne n'avait jamais su l'emplacement exact de la demeure des Zoldick. Et quelqu'un avait du les dénoncer. En tant que gouvernante, Tsunade était l'une des seules avec Karl à posséder une chambre privée au quatrième étage du manoir, restant ainsi à disposition des enfants. Elle aurait du se trouver dans la maison, capturée ou gisante avec Miruki.

Il ne dit rien cependant et attendit le moment propice où il se retrouverait seul avec elle.

-Kirua-sama, asseyez vous je vous en prie.

Le petit garçon prit place sur une chaise et attendit. Il avait quatre ans à cette époque, mais déjà un esprit vif et une agilité hors norme, et il maîtrisait quelques tours. Il avait déjà tuée sa maîtresse d'école par accident. A cause de ses nerfs et de sa mauvaise humeur, il s'était mit à l'étrangler lorsqu'elle l'avait gardé seul après les cours pour qu'il finisse son évaluation. Sa mère l'avait sévèrement puni pour s'être laissé débordé par ses émotions mais avait tout de même pleuré de joie face à la force héritée du clan que possédait Kirua. Miruki avait alors placé dans son corps un pacemaker défectueux, et avait recousu de sorte que l'on ne voit rien à moins d'être médecin. Et personne à l'école n'avait soupçonné un gamin de 3 ans d'étranglement à cause des étranges marques bleuâtres sur son coup. Kirua s'en était bien tiré !

Aussi avait-il attendu sagement les explications de Karl sur sa chaise :

-Ils ont inventés des armes trop puissantes, Kirua-sama. Ils ont détruit la porte des tests, ils ont attaqués le manoir, nous n'avons rien pu faire. Il y avait la police avec eux, la police nous a dit de rester ici dans la maison. Par chance, Tsunade et moi étions venu leur rendre visite, nous n'étions pas au manoir, mais ils nous ont forcé à rester ici. On a entendu des cris, malgré que les chiens aient été lâchés, ils les ont tués à coup de balles. On a vu ton père, ta mère, tes trois frères partir dans les bras de ces hommes.

-Qui sont-ils ? Demanda Kirua.

-Les hommes des forces spéciales. Les hommes de l'ombre, Kirua. Tu ne pourras les retrouver, ils travaillent pour le gouvernement.

Le visage de Kirua s'était durci. Il avait demandé à aller dormir, et le lendemain, il partait avec Karl et Tsunade. Il avait longtemps recherché, depuis ses quatre ans, qui étaient ses hommes du gouvernement qui avait capturé sa famille. Il voulait les tuer, mais d'un coté, il se sentait tellement libre ! Il n'avait plus cette pression familiale, il ne serait plus obligé de devenir un sombre criminel.

Mais maintenant, il y avait Karl et Tsunade pour veiller à son éducation. Il se sentait toujours aussi étouffé, à devoir aller à l'école, à ne plus pouvoir voir Gon...

Il prit son téléphone portable et envoya un SMS à Gon : « Demain, on s'entraîne avec Wing ? ». Il ouvrit la porte de son placard, et fit basculer la porte coulissante qu'il y avait derrière qui conduisait aux combles de la maison. Là, il y avait caché 100 dollars- et encore d'autres billets-, de quoi faire vivre Gon et sa mère toute une semaine. Il avait conclu un marché avec Wing qui stipulait que si les deux enfants s'entraînaient, Wing devrait donner les 100 dollars que lui versait Kirua à Gon en lui faisant croire qu'il versait la même somme à son ami et que c'était leur salaire pour leur travail. L 'argent de poche de Kirua était démesuré, autant qu'il en donne un peu à son ami qui en avait plus besoin que lui.

Il allait se fourrer dans son lit quand il entendit des éclats de voix au rez de chaussé. Il sortit de sa chambre à pas de loup et se cacha derrière la rambarde de l'escalier. Karl et Tsunade était en train de se disputer dans le salon :

-Je te dis que ce gosse est dangereux, Karl ! Il ne m'écoute pas !

-Tsunade, ne te mets pas dans des états comme ça, s'il te plaît ! Tu as élevé tous les enfants Zoldick, qu'est ce que tu crains avec Kirua ?

-Il a toujours été différent des autres, tu le sais bien. Il est précoce ! Karl, rends-toi compte, il a passé des examens pour une grande école à 4 ans ! Et il les a réussi ! Il y a quelque chose qui cloche chez ce gosse.

-Irumi aussi était précoce.

-Et c'est pour ça que je l'ai surveillé de plus prêt. Mais lui au moins, il m'écoutait ! Il allait sagement à l'école, il disait oui à tout. Kirua a le même talent que son frère mais ne veut pas s'en servir, il est en train de gâcher son avenir. Il est toujours à traîner avec ce Gon, cet espèce de gamin aux cheveux bizarre, je l'ai aperçu une fois à attendre devant la maison. Si Kykyo-sama savait ça ! Elle en deviendrait folle.

-Mais elle n'en sait rien, car elle est morte Tsunade ! Laisse ce garçon se faire des amis, c'est bon pour lui. On lui a toujours inculqué de ne prêter attention qu'à sa famille, mais maintenant qu'elle a disparu, il est en droit d'avoir besoin de s'attacher à d'autres personnes.

-Pire encore... il est persuadé que c'est moi qui ai dénoncé sa famille !

-Voyons, qu'est ce qui te fait dire ça ?

-Je le sens dans son attitude, il me déteste. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi il ne s'est pas déjà enfui de la maison.

-Mais non, il t'aime bien. Il t'a toujours préféré à sa mère, tu le sais bien, tout comme Irumi !

-Plus depuis l'accident, Karl.

-On sait tous que c'est Ichimaru qui a laissé plusieurs indices aux gouvernements. Ce traitre, dire que Silva-sama l'avait reçu dans sa maison de campagne !

-Comment Ichimaru aurait-il pu savoir l'emplacement de la véritable demeure ? S'étonna Tsunade.

-C'est un grand manipulateur, tout comme son entourage. Silva, dans un excès de confiance, le lui aurait révelé.

-Jamais Silva-sama n'aurait donné sciemment l'adresse du manoir, Karl. On ne saura jamais comment ils ont fait, mais ils l'ont fait. Ils ont tués tout le monde et...

Tsunade fondit en larmes. Karl l'a prit immédiatement dans ses bras :

-Allons, allons, ça va aller...Tu verras, on va réussir à s'occuper de Kirua. Tu l'aimes comme ton vrai fils, alors il n'y a pas de raison que ça se passe mal. Certains enfants sont juste plus têtu que d'autres.

Kirua se retira doucement dans sa chambre. Il était encore abasourdi par ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. Ainsi donc, l'exécution de sa famille par l'état serait la faute d'un certain Ichimaru ? Il devrait en apprendre plus sur lui !

Il jeta un coup d'œil à son portable : Gon avait répondu affirmatif pour le lendemain. Il alla se coucher, la tête pleine de pensées sombres.

OOo

Wing ne rentra pas chez lui immédiatement après avoir déposé les enfants. Il avait reçu un appel de l'Organisation, et devait se rendre le plus vite possible au Quartier Général. Il traversa la moitié de la ville et arriva enfin à destination un grand immeuble de 70 étages, dans lequel il entra grâce au portier qui le reconnut. L'immeuble était censé être un bureau d'affaire, mais était en réalité tout autre. Tous les collègues de Wing y était réuni bien sur, pas les plus importants, ceux qui devaient simplement passer des messages. Et Wing pressentait qu'il allait en recevoir un. Et pas des meilleurs.

Le réceptionniste lui indiqua qu'il était attendu au 28e étage. Super, soupira Wing, il allait se taper 5 bonnes minutes d'ascenseur, et il détestait les ascenseurs. Ce n'était jamais fiable, ces trucs là.

Une fois arrivé, il arriva dans une salle de réunion immense, avec une table pouvant accueillir jusqu'à 20 personnes. Tout au bout, présidait le directeur du siège, celui qui retransmettait les informations les plus importantes, et d'autres hommes plus gradés que Wing. Wing déglutit, mal à l'aise, et s'assit sans qu'on l'y invite, ses jambes s'étant mise à trembler.

-Wing, cela fait longtemps, mon ami, susurra assez fort pour qu'on puisse l'entendre le directeur. J'ai appris par le biais d'une connaissance que tu recrutais des enfants à ta salle d'entraînement.

Et voilà, il était un homme mort ! Le directeur était au courant pour ça, il allait le payer cher !

-Nous en discuterons plus tard, là n'est pas mon principal sujet. Tout d'abord, j'ai à vous annoncer à tous que nos agents ont réussi à trouver un repaire des plus abominables, contenant les pires criminels qui ne sont pas encore derrière les barreaux de ce pays.

-Qui sont-ils ? Demanda un vieil homme sur la droite de Wing.

-Du calme, mon cher Nétéro, sourit le directeur. J'allais les énoncer. Il s'agit donc de : Szayel Aporo, Grantz, son frère, Ilforte Grantz, un homme avec une jambe de bois, Guido. Et enfin, l'appât de l'appât, Grimmjow Jaggerjack !

Tous le monde eut un hoquet de surprise. Jaggerjack ? C'était l'un des plus dangereux criminels du pays, une pourriture qui trempaient dans des affaires les unes les plus horribles que les autres.

-Comment avez- vous ….. ?

-Silence, coupa sèchement le directeur. Notre Organisation n'est pas une simple Organisation et nous avons les meilleurs membres qui siègent au dessus de nous. Je ne peux pas vous révéler comment mais nous savons où la panthère bleue se cache.

-Et qui sont les joyeux larbins désignés pour un suicide commandé ? Dit une femme que Wing ne connaissait pas.

Était-elle nouvelle ? Wing fronça les sourcils : l'allure de cette femme ne lui inspirait pas confiance. Rousse, elle avait laissée son immense poitrine débordée d'un simple kimono noir, comme si elle était encore chez elle. Certes elle était belle, mais elle avait des manières un peu trop ostentatoires pour le prude qu'était Wing. Elle agita ses longs cheveux et fit un clin d'œil à notre sélectionneur d'agents qui la fixait durement. Wing se sentit devenir rouge pivoine et détourna le regarde, vexé.

-Matsumoto-san, pourquoi ces mots ? Demanda le directeur Yamato.

-Jaggerjack est connu de tous pour sa cruauté et sa brutalité. Il s'amuse avec ses proies. Et laisser nos meilleurs agents devenir ses proies ne me semblent pas une très bonne idée.

-Oh. Mais ce sera tout l'inverse. Ce sont nos agents qui le prendront en chasse.

-Désolé, mais je n'y crois pas une seconde, renchérit la rousse. Qui va donc être envoyé ?

-Ce sera à Wing-san et à Leolio-san de le décider demain matin. Le déroulement de la capture ne peuvent vous être fournis, même à moi : il en faut garder le secret le plus absolue. Seul le maître de l'Organisation et nos agents seront au courant. Nous avons un délai de 6 mois minimum pour les arrêter -nous ne pourrons pas intervenir avant. Avant cela, je vous demande donc une grande prudence quant à vos agissements. Si ces hommes remarquent quoi que ce soit de louches envers eux, ils pourraient tuer des innocents.

Chacun acquiesça.

-Il y a quelque chose que je ne comprends pas, demanda Leolio, le sélectionneur d'agent en mission. Les frères Grantz et Guido sont des petits poissons, pourquoi il y a t-il ce monstre de Jaggerjack avec eux ?

-Il traite avec les Grantz depuis plusieurs mois déjà. Selon nos informations, il serait possible de les prendre tous les quatre en une seule fois.

-C'est du suiscide, répéta Matsumoto.

-Je vais maintenant vous assignez vos tâches respectives quant à cette mission. Leolio-san, Wing-san, je vous veux demain matin à votre salle d'entraînement. A 9h sans fautes, un des membres du conseil sera la pour vous surveiller et s'assurer que les examens de sélection se passent dans les plus justes conditions possibles, accompagné de vous, Isane Kotetsu, pour le contrôle médical. Ne vous inquietez pas, une pré-sélection a déjà été faite pour vous envoyez nos meilleurs élements.

Une femme aux cheveux gris que Wing avait déjà vu plusieurs fois hocha la tête en signe affirmatif.

-Matsumoto-san, j'aimerai vous voir commencer la liste des plaintes contre les captifs qui passeront au Tribunal. Enregistrez les avis, les indices, les témoignages et les plaintes auprès des familles des victimes. Je compte sur votre discrétion. Yumichika, même si votre travail ne sera pas immédiat, vous serez chargé de la médiatisation de cette affaire une fois les criminels arrêtés.

Yamato le directeur continua pendant un moment son énumération, citant encore les six autres personnes présentes dans la salle pour des tâches moins importantes que les premier cités. Wing avait déjà travaillé une fois avec Leolio sur une affaire de délinquantes mineures trempant dans la drogue et la prostitution. L'homme lui avait tout de suite paru sympathique mais un peu naïf. Même si la précédente mission avait réussi, Wing se demandait comment Leolio allait sélectionner les pauvres hommes qui allaient être envoyé affronter Jaggerjack.

-Maintenant, j'ai une autre annonce à vous faire, beaucoup moins réjouissante.

Le silence se fit dans la salle. L'ambiance devint pesante : les mauvaises nouvelles étaient toujours signe de catastrophe à l'Organisation.

-Hier, continua Yamato, dans la soirée vers dix heures, le cadavre d'Irumi Zoldick a été retrouvé dans sa cellule. Son execution ayant été retardé de dix ans il y avait huit ans de cela pour manque de preuve à la cour, le dernier des Zoldick ayant toujours été d'une grande discrétion sur ses crimes, Irumi Zoldick était enfermé dans la prison central de la capitale, jusqu'à hier où l'on a retrouvé un homme mort dans sa cellule.

-Un homme mort?

-En effet. D'après le médecin légiste, ce n'était pas le cadavre d'Irumi Zoldick. Mais un espèce de sosie. Nous ne savons toujours pas quand ce sosie est apparu : avant la prison, ou pendant ? Le réel Irumi Zoldick se serait-il échappé ?

Un brouhara parcouru la petite assemblée.

-Du calme ! Silence ! Le plus inquiétant est qu'Irumi Zoldick soit vivant et en liberté depuis maintenant presque vingt quatre heures ou plusieurs années. Nous n'avons encore pas de décès pouvant être rattaché à lui connu dans les services de polices. Il doit se cacher. Peut-être même a t-il déjà quitté le Japon depuis X années. C'est encore là que j'ai besoin de vous, Leolio et Wing.

Les deux hommes froncèrent les sourcils, attentifs.

-Demain, vous ferez également une session de recrutement pour tous ceux qui ont souhaité s'inscrire au sein de nos rangs depuis l'armée nationale. Vous choisirez de nouveaux agents à former. Des agents rapides, vifs d'esprits, car leur formation sera accélérée : nous ne pouvons pas perdre de temps pour trouver Irumi Zoldick, quelque soit l'endroit où il se cache. Vous choisirez d'ici deux semaines qui intégrera la troupe de chasse du dernier Zoldick : nos enquêteurs auront un délai de deux semaines pour en savoir plus afin d'éviter d'envoyer nos agents à l'aveuglette. C'est bien clair Je déclare donc ce soir officiellement l'état d'urgence au sein de l'Organisation. Le Zoldick cherchera sûrement à se venger de ce que le gouvernement à fait à sa famille. Il pourrait prendre des innocents, des anciens, n'importe qui comme cible. Veillez à prendre dès ce soir vos secondes identités. Vos maisons secondaires. Vos voitures de remplacement. Je pense que vous avez déjà eu une réunion sur un état d'urgence lors de votre premier entretien ici.

-Oui Yamato-sama, s'écria en chœur l'assemblée.

-Vous pouvez donc disposer. Sauf vous, Wing-san.

Wing avait déjà le front trempé de sueur. Rares étaient les états d'urgence au boulot, et ils voulaient dire qu'il y avait vraiment un gros danger pour tous. Irumi Zoldick était-il si effroyable ?

Une fois le monde parti, Yamato s'adressa à Wing :

-Wing, je voudrai vous reparler de ces enfants que vous entraînez à la salle de recrutement quand il n'y a personne. Je sais qui vous entraînez. Et vous êtes inconscient de ne pas m'en avoir parlé plus tôt. Vous devriez être puni pour ça : vous avez fait encourir à cause de vos agissements un danger pour toute l'Organisation.

-Je suis désolé, Yamato-sama. Voir un tel talent s'user à des combats illégaux était un trop gros gâchis pour moi.

-Mais enfin où aviez vous la tête ! Entraîner le petit Zoldick survivant ! Et s'il s'était vengé contre vous ? S'il vous espionnait ?

-Je pense qu'au contraire, nous pourrions utiliser la force des Zoldick à notre avantage maintenant. Au lieu de servir une cause notoire, pourquoi ne servirait-il pas une cause juste cette fois-ci ?

-Parce que nous sommes ceux qui ont tués ses parents et un de ses frères.

La réponse laissa Wing sans voix. Après tout, Yamato-sama n'avait pas tort dans son raisonnement.

-Je n'avais jamais songé à cela, Yamato-sama, désolé. Mais en vrai, le petit Zoldick ne se montre pas du tout hostile au gouvernement. Il n'a jamais parlé de vengeance ou même de sa famille. Il ne m'attaquera pas personnellement, il est assez intelligent pour se douter que je n'ai rien à avoir dans l'arrestation brutale de ses parents. Et il ne prépare pas de plan de vengeance non plus. Ces gamins veulent juste combattre et se faire du fric dans des combats illicites.

-Je ne prendrai jamais le risque que le contraire puisse arriver, Wing-san. D'un coté, vous avez inconsciemment aidé l'Organisation sans le vouloir.

-Comment ca?

-Le jeune garçon pourrait nous servir d'appât. Il pourrait nous être utile dans l'arrestation de son grand frère.

-Il en est hors de question ! S'écria Wing. Avec tout le respect que je vous dois, ce n'est qu'un enfant qui n'a plus de respect pour le gouvernement de son pays ! S'il ne prévoit pas de vengeance pour le moment, soyez sure qu'il en préparera une dès lors qu'il saura qu'on se sert de lui.

-Donc vous allez lui dire pour Irumi et le laisser rejoindre son frère comme cela ? Sans aider l'organisation pour un simple enfant ?

-Je ne sais pas encore si je vais lui dire. J'ai moi-même encore du mal à digérer la nouvelle.

-Un conseil pour votre sécurité, Wing-san, surveillez cet enfant de prêt.

Wing hocha la tête et se retira. Une fois dans sa voiture, il s'alluma une cigarette. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander si la menace que venait d'évoquer Yamato pour sa sécurité provenait de Kirua ou de l'Organisation elle-même.

Frissonnant, il partit au garage changer de voitures et de vêtements, pour ensuite se mettre en route vers sa nouvelle demeure, avec sa nouvelle identité.


End file.
